Aufklärung
by Perempuan Pemburu Bintang
Summary: Sekuntum mawar merah telah berjasa memberikan sebuah babak baru bagi dua insan yang sempat terpisah. NaruSaku / SUGAR-E 2013!/ AU / Ficlet / HAPPY NARUSAKU DAY! :D / Mind To RnR?


**Aufklärung**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **Rated T. AU. Romance. Naruto/Sakura. For **Event** **SUGAR-E 13.**

**Happy NaruSaku Fanday :D **

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya nulis fic lagi :D. Sebelumnya saya mau menjelaskan judul _fic_ ini, **AUFKLÄRUNG = MASA PENCERAHAN, **itu sih intinya hehe.

_Okay, happy reading _^^/

* * *

_**Membuka malu, sekumpulan awan yang menutup surya,**_

_**Tak lagi bersembunyi dalam duka yang percuma,**_

_**Hujan tersingkir menguap tertelan hangat sempurna,**_

_**Karena silau telah menjanjikan cerita senada merah muda.**_

* * *

Apakah kamu pernah mengalami kejadian ini? Pada saat kamu lahir, kamu tidak mengetahui siapa orangtuamu. Kamu sendirian dan kamu berada dalam kegelapan. Aku yakin kamu tidak pernah merasakannya. Jadi bersyukurlah karena kamu sangat beruntung karena saat ini aku sedang mengalaminya.

Untuk apa aku hidup? … Untuk apa aku diciptakan? Hal yang sering aku tanya-tanyakan pada diriku sendiri (karena memang tidak bisa ada yang aku tanyai).

Namun, suatu hari … pada hari dimana langit merona biru bak lautan yang tak memiliki kehidupan lain selain air. Pada pergantian pagi yang semua insan di bumi menyambutnya dengan riang; datang seorang makhluk yang berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dibandingkan aku … dibandingkan dengan para serangga-serangga brengsek yang sering jahil padaku. Mereka hanya bertengger saja di kepalaku, sedangkan memanfaatkanku saja tidak. Mungkin karena aku tidak cantik, atau … aku memang tidak cantik (sampai-sampai aku menyebutnya dua kali karena saking merasa buruk rupanya)

Aku sendirian….

Aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku diciptakan di dunia ini….

Aku selalu berada dalam kegelapan malam, walau saat itu matahari sedang menerpaku.

Dan sebenarnya aku tak menyukai keadaanku ini.

Aku terheran-heran melihat sosoknya; si makhluk besar itu. Dia memiliki tubuh yang menurutku indah. Matanya berwarna hijau; seperti pucuk-pucuk daun yang disirami sinar mentari pagi. Lalu ia memiliki rambut yang warnanya seperti bunga sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi; terlalu _ngejreng_, sih. Namun, entah mengapa aku senang melihatnya yang rupawan itu.

"Cantik. Saya ambil yang ini."

"Anda yakin, Nyonya? Dia tidak terlalu segar."

"Kalau memang menurut Anda begitu; mengapa Anda menjualnya? Saya baru melihat ada penjual yang tidak mau barang dagangannya dibeli."

"Bukan begitu, Nyonya, tetapi—"

"Ya … tidak usah dipermasalahkan. Saya menginginkan yang ini. Titik."

"Mengapa Anda begitu tertarik padanya? Dia sama sekali tidak indah, dia barang dagangan saya yang gagal. Saya akan membuangnya besok kalau dia masih saja layu. Padahal masih banyak yang bagus daripada—"

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir soal harga yang akan turun karena dagangan Anda tidak indah. Saya yang akan mengindahkannya. Ini…."

Kudengar pemilikku dan perempuan berambut merah jambu itu berdebat. Sampai pada akhirnya aku berpindah tangan pada perempuan itu. Dan dia keluar dari kediaman tuanku; begitu juga aku. Aku tak berontak, malah riang.

Dalam pikiranku terngiang-ngiang kata-katanya barusan. _Saya akan mengindahkannya_….

Benarkah demikian? Benarkah ada yang sudi menjadikanku indah? Dan apa tujuannya berbuat demikian?

Waktu bergulir, dan tiba-tiba saja aku berada di tempat asing yang tidak aku tahu di mana itu. Dari sini terlihat gunung yang menjulang—yang nyaris menciumi langit. Ujung kerucutnya berwarna putih. Tapi, di sini tempatnya tak kalah indah dengan gunung tersebut. Aku berada di hamparan hijau rerumputan yang berdekatan dengan kanal.

Perempuan itu pergi, kemudian tak lama ia kembali membawa sebuah sekop dan membenamkanku dengan cermat pada tanah di bawahnya. Ia lalu memberikanku pupuk, dan mengairiku dengan air yang jernih tanpa kotoran. Setelahnya ia pun beranjak pergi.

"Aku akan kembali minggu depan. Jadilah bunga yang cantik, agar dia bisa kembali padaku. Terlalu lama ia terperangkap dalam kegelapan," ujar perempuan itu seraya tertawa getir. Ia pun berpaling dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Dan ia mengerjakan apa yang ia katakan. Minggu-minggu berikutnya ia datang melakukan hal yang sama. Ia merawatku dengan telaten. Dan ia mengatakan hal yang sama pula, yaitu: _jadilah bunga yang cantik, agar dia bisa kembali padaku_.

Yang aku tidak mengerti, _dia _mana yang ia maksud?

Dan pertanyaanku itu terjawab di bulan ke delapan sejak aku ditanam oleh perempuan itu. Aku kini benar-benar menjadi bunga mawar yang rupawan. Hal itu karena ia telaten merawatku. Aku tentu saja senang karena kupu-kupu paling cantik di sana pun mau berlama-lama bertengger di kelopakku.

Kemudian perempuan itu datang mendekati kanal. Dia tidak sendirian. Dia datang bersama seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki itu rambutnya berwarna kuning. Wajahnya membiaskan raut linglung. "Ini di mana?" tanyanya pada si perempuan.

Si perempuan menghadapinya dengan muka sedih, namun kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ikuti aku, Naruto." Ia menggiring laki-laki bernama Naruto itu untuk menghampiriku yang kini tingginya selutut si perempuan itu. "Ini adalah tempat di mana kau melamarku dulu, dengan mawar yang kautanam di sini. Kau ingat?"

Naruto menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala; air mukanya masih memancarkan kebingungan. Perempuan berambut merah jambu itu kulihat menahan tangis dengan membuang wajah ke sembarang arah. Hingga ia kembali menatap Naruto, ia dekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak sepuluh ceintimeter. "Namun, hanya satu mawar saja yang tumbuh dari beberapa bibit mawar yang kautanam. Mawar itu sekarang ada di rumahku, yang ini … aku telah siapkan untuk mendampinginya. Seperti aku yang selalu ingin berada di sampingmu. Pasti ada yang bisa kau ingat, kan, Naruto? Aku mohon…."

Aku sekarang mengerti apa yang perempuan itu inginkan dariku. Ia ingin aku membantunya untuk mengembalikan ingatan tunangannya bernama Naruto. Aku perhatikan Naruto memandangiku dengan saksama. Ia membelaiku dari ujung mahkotaku hingga pangkal batangku yang berbatasan dengan tanah. Lama ia memandangiku sampai aku merasa ganjil.

"_Hana…_," sampai satu kata terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Apa, Naruto? Apa yang kaukatakan?" Perempuan berambut merah jambu itu berdiri di sebelah Naruto. Dari wajahnya terbaca sebuah pengharapan.

Naruto lalu berkata, "_Hana_…." Perlahan di bawanya tangannya yang gemetar membelai pipi pucat perempuan itu. Ia tersenyum. Wajahnya tiba-tiba merekah. "Sakura no _Hana_…."

Dan perempuan itu pun menangis tersedu-sedu. Pada saat itu aku pun menyadari hari sudah berubah cerah. Sehingga bukan gelap lagi yang mengerubungiku. Bukan hujan kepedihan lagi yang saban hari membuatku layu. Begitu juga dengan perempuan itu yang akhirnya kutahu bernama Sakura.

Ah, ternyata aku juga bisa mulia. Karena masa pencerahan yang telah tiba. Aku mengerti bahwa aku diciptakan tak sia-sia.

_**The End**_

** Total fic ini tanpa curcolan dan disclaimer 922 Words**

Buat yang nanya-nanya soal update-an The Time Travel dan Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki, harap sabar ya. Saya lagi kejar skripsi sama lagi banyak proyek masa depan di luar sana yang sedang saya ikuti :O.

Ini sebenarnya ending dari fanfic AU NaruSaku yang baru yang sudah saya buat konsepnya. Tapi, agak ragu buat publish karena saya masih stres sama skripsi hohoho.

_By The Way_, **HAPPY NARUSAKU FANDAY! PEMIRSAAHH! :D. **

Baiklah, silakan yang mau komentar.

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
